Pandora Pandemonium:Rewrite
by TheGrandSpecter
Summary: Presenting an independent story from the Pandora Hearts storyline... A strange young girl confronts Xerxes Break seeking to uncover the whereabouts of the B-Rabbit Alice from the Pandora agents. This is a rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

"What a strange girl!"

The little blue doll's smile, a curved crescent moon, sent a chill down my spine. A purple bow held the top of its hair while the rest of the doll's long chestnut hair flowed down the back of its puffy pink dress. Its hollow white eyes stared at me as if peering into my soul.

"Oh, Emily, how rude of you! Naughty girl!"

The blue doll was perched on the left shoulder of the young gentleman sprawled out on a bloated crimson couch at the corner of the study room. He had short pure-white hair, most of which covered his left eye. His right eye was blood red.

He wore a long dark blue coat, that wrapped tight round his torso and spread out like bat wings at the bottom, as well as baggy black pants cut past his knees, and large white boots, each with a single black strap across the top. He donned the most twisted smile, charismatic but almost perverted.

Suddenly, his fingers suddenly slipped under his purple undershirt, and then pulled them out, revealing a small silver tin. Intricate carvings of candy decorated the sides. Holding it up to his face, he waved the silver tin and beckoned me closer.

"Want some candy, little girl?" He grinned, maniacally.

Puzzled, I stared at him then at the tin in his hand, contemplating. "What kind?" I asked.

"All sorts!" He proclaimed, happily.

I took a step forward, a little excited at the thought of what candies laid inside the tin. I imagined the taste of peppermint, chocolate, butterscotch, and so many more flavors. My mouth watered.

"But first, you must do something for me, my dear." He asserted with a sly slip of tone.

Surprised, I stumbled back a little, tripped over the violet ruffled rug beneath me, and landed hard onto the floor.

"You must join Pandora!" The man beamed.

My face flushed with untimely embarrassment, and in a storm of anger, I shouted at the top of my lungs, "You jerk! Stupid Jester!" My eyes froze to the man's face. Caught in a stupor, his eyes froze to mine. I tried to remain calm, slowing my heavy breathing.

The silence seemed to last forever, but then, a moment later, there came a slight chuckle.

Then he blinked and smirked modestly.

"You remind me of Alice with that temper of yours." The hearty man said, rising from his chair. He approached the window to his left, watching the specks of white snow flutter down alongside the glass.

"Alice?" I asked, pondering that familiar name.

"Yes…but…" A wide grin spread across his face as the man turned the snowy window. "Too bad the little bunny is now dead."

"What?" I gasped.

The man lifted up his hands in a carefree defense mode. " Yes, unfortunately."

"That mean rabbit deserved it!" The doll on his shoulder screeched.

"Don't be so cruel, Emily, Alice—" The smiling man started.

"Alice…the B-Rabbit…" I whispered.

"Oh…then…" The man's eyes sharpened towards me, curiosity oozing from him.

"I hate her." Bitterness buttered my words.

Astonished, the man's eyes widened.

"That rabbit…she…I will never forgive her."

With an eerie smile, the man leaned over my shoulder. "Well…the young miss is dead…Need not worry about such things now."

"Wrong!" I rolled my fists and clenched them tight. "Wrong! She has taken it with her."

"So…the notorious B-Rabbit has something precious to you…" The odd white-haired gentleman said, softly. He had turned his gaze away from me, and now, had his full attention on the delicate pale snowflakes that cluttered against the chalky frosted window.

Stooped against the wooden sill of the old window, the curious man peered out into the swirling expanse of sputtering snow. A curl of a smile appeared on his lips. "…Interesting." Then, he lurched away from the window and frowned with concern. "And…what are you?"

"I…I should be asking you that!" I shouted, angrily, still planted upon the ground; my bottom was still sore from the impact of the fall.

"Oh! We haven't introduced ourselves yet." The white-haired man beamed. "I'm Xerxes Break…" He whipped off his top hat and bowed. "And this one here is Emily." He pointed to the frivolous doll on his shoulder. "Isn't she just lovely?" He raved, merrily.

I stared at the doll in disgust, hoping its creepy smile would just disappear on account of how uncomfortable it was making me. "Yes, very lovely." I said, with sarcasm while shaking my head in disapproval.

"And what are you called?" The vibrant gentleman leaned down to face me, placed his serene right hand along my left cheek, and gazed deep into my indigo eyes.

"My name…is Ruin." I stuttered, shivering from his touch.

Frowning, Break ran his fingers through my short but curly dark-brown hair. "Quite a peculiar name…destruction is it?"

"Why exactly did you bring me here?" I asked, confused.

Break's smile faded and what came after—rapidly and tremendously—was a ludicrously absurd laugh. "Silly, I didn't bring you here. Raven did…and it's a good thing he did. He felt sorry for you—sitting alone on the street and all. Such a cute and foolish little girl." He teased, chuckling as he did it. "But I noticed that you aren't any ordinary kid, are you?"

As his menacing eyes bore down on me, my body froze stiff, feeling the slight hint of nausea.

"I—"

"I would like you to join Pandora." Break smiled tenderly, gesturing to the small silver tin still in his hand.

"Wha—?" I stepped back a few feet.

He plucked the container open, revealing small wrapped assorted candies inside and as he reached into it, he uncovered a cherry-red lollipop and plopped it into his mouth.

He suckled on the lollipop then bit down, crunching the hardened sweet sugar between his teeth, and after spewed out the stick.

"Do you have chocolate?"

"I suppose I have chocolate." Break speculated, diligently scanning around in the silver tin. He clasped a small golden candy he laid in my hand, craftily murmuring, "My My… don't we fancy sweets, my dear."

"You have no room to talk." I remarked, hastily unwrapping the small block of fudge and sliding it into my mouth. The creamy taste of the bittersweet morsel wetted my tongue.

"Yes, well, welcome to Pandora. I'll see to all the accommodations to ensure you fully registered. For now, I'll have you see _him._ I'm sure you'll both get along swimmingly. You both are…rather odd." He said, chuckling to himself, as he hurriedly rushed me out of the room. I could hear the crackling noise of the lollipop between his teeth.

When the door flew open, a young girl with wavy caramel hair tied with a large purple ribbon, stumbled back away from the doorway. Her pink eyes widened at the sight of me. She held a silver tray of steaming tea, gushing light milky cream.

"Oh, Lady Sharon." Break exclaimed, with a jovial smile.

"Why Break, who is this?" Sharon asked, smiling warmly. Suddenly a thought seemed to strike her and she presented the tray to me, gesturing to one of the cups on the tray.

I carefully lifted one from the tray and held it steadily. The tea was set on the brim, on the verge of spilling even if I slightly tipped it off balance. Still, some cream slid down my hand, but I licked it away modestly when Sharon's eyes had turned.

"Thanks for the tea." I smiled back at her.

"Oh, this here is the newest member of Pandora. Try not to scare her off, Lady Sharon." Break laughed, patting my head.

Sharon gave him a faint glare. I'm sure he saw it in the short time it lasted but Sharon's smile returned thereafter.

"A contractor?" She suggested with bewilderment. "Where did you find her?"

Break completely ignored her question and instead turned around as if he meant to leave. "My Lady, this young woman needs to go see that Oz. Would you mind taking her?"

"Wait! Break!" Sharon called, reaching out to grab his coat, but she stopped in her tracks. The tea tray wobbled in her hands. It was too late. Break had already disappeared down the corridor.

Suddenly, she fell out of balance. Stumbling backwards, she tripped over her dress and the tray of tea slipped from her hands.

Without any time wasted, I threw myself in front of her, extended my arm and caught the silver tray on my palm. On loose footing, I steadily balanced the tray, widening my eyes in concentration.

Sharon stared in surprise and awe; her hand lay on her chest as she breathed wearily. I held the tray with ease in one hand, watching Sharon with worry.

"Thank…you." Sharon sputtered, her chest heaving. After a moment, she collected herself. "Sorry, I'm so clumsy." Her beating red face whirled away from me. I stared at her in confusion.

"Ah, no, it's fine. Things happen. No need to worry about it." I tried my best at cheering her up.

When she looked back at me, I noticed her expression seemed relaxed. I sighed in relief.

"I can take the tray back. There's no need to force yourself to carry it." She smiled.

Smiling back, I waved my hand. "I can handle it."

"So you are a contractor? What is your name?" She asked, placing her hand on my free hand.

"Contractor?" I said, bemused.

"Do you not know?" She asked, puzzled. "Has the incuse appeared?" She muttered to herself, as she gently touched my neck, and then clasped my collar. "May I?" She glanced back at me.

"Hey…what…are you?" I stuttered, backing away; my face flushed red. She tugged my collar down to my chest slowly, began to unfasten the buttons, and stared deeply as if searching for something. Before she could, I immediately grabbed her fingers, hindering her from continuing.

She pondered at me.

"Here." Sharon whispered, as she gently collected the tea tray from my right hand and set it upon the ground beside the door, gingerly.

"Seems like Break has taken an interest in you…come this way please." Sharon said, delightfully grabbing hold of my cold hands before she led me through the grimly lit hallway. Flickering lanterns lined along the walls passed us by.

Sharon's hands were pleasantly warm, like the touch of pure glowing sunlight. Being as simple-minded as I was, I would waste no time or petty words. I had to follow her.

In time, Sharon and I arrived at a strange but elaborate door lined with gold, with a large gilded doorknob embedded with crystal. Bright white light glimmered from the keyhole.

Sharon turned the knob and guided me inside.

A gold-haired young boy lay on the floor of the library nearby the fireplace. He was curled up in a ball, snoring soundly; his face sunk between a couple bulging white pillows.

"There here is Oz, the heir to the Dukedom of Vessalius." Sharon said, mysteriously.

I stared at Oz, then leaned down to poke and prod him in curiosity. He hugged the pillows even tighter, burying his face deeper and deeper between them.

"But…I…" I turned back to Sharon but to my surprise, she was gone. I shrugged, and then looked down at "Oz" in daydream land.

"Brilliant."

I scooted to my knees and began to prod him continuously in the shoulder and the side. "Hey Mister Oz…Oz…Oz…Oz…Oz!" I whispered, loudly. "Hellllooooooo!"

Suddenly, Oz moved so suddenly, I fell back. He opened his eyes gradually, peering up towards me. Drool trickled from his mouth. At once, his emerald eyes widened with shock and surprise, and he shot up from the pillows. Puzzled, he looked around in a daze, scratching his head, then turned and faced me.

"Um…who are you, my Lady?"

Taken aback in surprise by his friendly and charming attitude, I stuttered in nervousness. "My name…my name…?"

Oz stared at me, curiously. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He looked to the ground. His childish disposition caused me to feel somewhat guilty for being so indirect.

"My name…my name…is Ruin." I staggered to my feet, clenching the sides of my dark blue coat with a tinge of angst.

"Ruin? But you're so cute. How can you be 'Ruin'?" He smiled, kindly.

I blushed, feeling a wave of powerful heart rush through my body, and when his eyes met mine with interest, my heart beat faster.

"My name is just Ruin." My bluntness caused Oz to become even more puzzled.

"Um…Miss Ruin…how do you know my name?" Oz twiddled a lock of his blonde hair nervously.

"Oz, right? A girl named Sharon called you that." I said, blankly, staring at him with uneasiness.

"Sharon? Sharon's here." Oz's face lit up.

"She was…she left me here and I guess she had to go do something….or something." I averted Oz's eyes.

"Are you also a member of Pandora?" He asked, as he pulled his legs up to his stomach and hugged them tight. His eyes, like green orbs, seemed to grow large as he ogled at me.

I could still taste the sweet creamy chocolate on my tongue, and Break's sinister smile still send chills across my skin. "I believe I am." I said, with a grim tone.

"Um…Ruin…"

"Uh, you can call me Ruin." I interrupted.

"Ruin…have you heard anything…about Alice?" His voice was filled with a deep sorrow. As I looked closer, I noticed his body was now trembling and he suddenly tightened his grip on his legs.

I froze. "Alice?"

My eyes kept fixed on Oz in amazement. "B-Rabbit?"

"…Yes." Oz sniffled.

"Alice." The frightful tone in my voice caused Oz to flinch. A violent burning malice arose from the pit of my stomach and flooded my body all at once.

Oz widened his eyes at my expression. "Have you heard from Alice?"

"Alice…Alice…is lost."


	2. Chapter 2

Oz's gaze fixed on me for a moment then he smiled cheerfully. "Of course Alice is lost, silly. That's why Gil is out looking for her. She couldn't have gotten far." He giggled.

"Oz…" My cold voice was almost a whisper. "Mister Oz, I don't think you understand…. Alice—"

Suddenly, there was a loud jolting noise.

"Has been found!" A familiar voice rang. Surprised, Oz and I both turned our heads towards the door. Our ryes caught Break, leaning against the frame of the door, with his usual spooky smile. Sharon silently appeared from behind him.

"Found?" I questioned, aghast.

"Really?" Oz's face lit up with joy.

Break's crimson eye fixed to Oz, almost showing concern.

"Apparently, the naughty little rabbit has gotten herself into quite a bit of trouble." Break stated. He paraded into the room, approaching a large polished mahogany table. Pastries of all kinds adorned the decorative glass plates with golden trim. I hadn't noticed them.

"We have to save Alice!" Oz shouted desperately. Oz's determination stunned Break, who just sneered.

"Oh, so you will go into the Abyss to save dear Alice." Break pinched the end of a silver fork with the tips of his fingers. "The brave knight swooping to the little maiden's rescue…" He chortled, and plunged the fork into a slice of spongy chocolate cake.

"And what will you do when you face her?" Break's red eye directed to me. Raising the fork, he devoured the cake in one bite. All eyes in the room suddenly shifted to me; their gazes felt like cold iron against my skin.

"Um…Ruin?" Oz's voice trembled.

I bit my tongue, the taste of blood wavered in my mouth. "We will find Alice." I faced Break, lifted up my hand, and pointed my finger straight at him. "You hear that! We will find Alice!" I laughed out loud. This startled Break, who dropped his fork, which clattered against his plate.

There was complete silence.

Then, Break laughed.

"Ms. Sharon?"

"Understood, Break." Sharon's small voice answered, but it wasn't her that drew everyone's attention, but a powerful black and purple energy that flooded out from within her.

It had come out of nowhere and took the form of a massive black unicorn with a flowing mane of purple flames. It pawed the ground with one of its large fiery hooves and the entire room shook. Everyone struggled to regain balance.

I fell back, trembling in terror.

"This is Ms. Sharon's chain, Equus., a chain that has the ability to enter the Abyss. Equus will take us to the Abyss, and from there, we will uncover Ms. Alice…Take in mind, the Abyss is a dark, never-ending, not to mention dangerous place. You have been there once before, Oz…as have I." He placed his hand under his white bangs where his left eye should be.

"Have you seen the Abyss, Ms. Ruin?" Break's mouth widened into a grin, and he began walking steadfast towards Oz and me. He suddenly broke into a run and in a frenzy, grasped hold of Oz's wrist, and me, by my collar, and plunged into the shadow of Equus.

We were swallowed by black and violet fire. Many moments passed. My eyes opened and while the world was a mass of black shadows, we were floated downwards deeper and deeper into the heart of Abyss, where time seemed to not exist.

My entire body felt heavy and cold. I opened my mouth to inhale but a dark bitter liquid rushed into my throat. The darkness held me down, as I choked and clawed for the surface. The black darkness swirled around me.

Suddenly, I felt a hand grab a large handful of the back of my coat, and sharply tug me upward. I broke through a thick surface, and I coughed and coughed as all the black liquid dripped from my body back into the black sea around me.

I stared up at my rescuer. Break looked back at me with cold eyes.

He released me and I plopped back into the black water. My feet touched bottom and I stood without any trouble.

"It figures you might drown once we had entered Abyss." Break chuckled in amusement.

"I can swim just fin!" I shouted, angrily. I stared at my feet, which were invisible beneath the black water. "Wait…this is?"

I stretched out a hand into the water and lifted it, staring at the dark red liquid running slowly between my fingers. "This is blood!" I began to panic.

Two hands held my shoulders gently.

"Calm down." Break whispered. "Look here."

I looked up from my hands and gazed in shock at the world similar to thatof a toy box, housing needless trinkets work down and broken through the expanse of time.

"This is Abyss."

"Quite a hellhole." I muttered.

"Yes." Break smirked. "Oz…" He turned to Oz, smiling. "Oz, since Alice is not able to use her powers and Raven is not here…you are sadly useless. So, I will have to take care of any nuisances we might run into."

"Where is he?" Oz asked, innocently.

"He is currently with his brother, explaining the situation."

"What situation?"

"Why, Ruin, of course." A long staff—that suddenly appeared from within Break's long coat— pointed straight at me. "Gilbert found her so it's only natural that he would tell Vincent. It's lucky he found her too. She would have starved if he hadn't…and she _is_ a special case…one with personal connections to Alice…"

Oz's eyes riveted over to me. "Personal connections?"

"Who is this Vincent?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Oh, nobody really, no one important." Break nonchalantly turned his body away from me.

"What do you know?" I demanded, sharply;

Break smirked. "I know that _you_ are hiding something, Ms. Ruin."

Oz stared at me from behind Break with growing green eyes.

I wheeled my eyes away from his gaze. I refused to allow him to read my eyes and catch the deep bitterness within him. Hiding from Oz's gaze caused me to feel as if there was a heavy stone within my stomach, causing me to suffer from the inside out. _Oz, he cared about Alice. He wants to see her again. Is it as that Break says? Could she truly be in this world? And this Vincent…who is he?_

"Ruin! Watch out!" Oz's voice shouted through my conscience. A bone-chilling cry sounded from behind me, causing the ground around me to tremble. My veins felt as if they had been subsequently frozen in ice. Waves of thick blood hit me from behind.

My eyes wandered from the sea of blood up to the pained face of Break. Blood trickled down his chin.

"A…chain…" He muttered, breathing heavily. He covered his mouth and coughed. Red blood seeped between his fingers.

Break's sullen eyes stared at me in a daze. I gasped as I saw what lingered above him. An enormous flowing cape, topped with a wide black hat and in the center of the two, a long silver chain featuring a small skull. A terrifying red eye was open in the center.

"This is…Mad…Hatter…" He leaned on his staff to support his weakened body. "More… are coming."

More blood streamed from the corner of his mouth. He took the hilt of the staff in his hands. Suddenly, with a slight click, a long gleaming sword slipped out from within the staff. Break's eyes darted to the right. My eyes followed his.

A large white mummified body perched on long twisted claws wobbled from out of the darkness. An overwhelming smell filled the air.

In disgust, I covered my nose. This ominous creature reeked of a corpse.

Although I had heard stories of them, I had never before seen a Chain. Beady black eyes were stitched into its swollen head. Its neck was nothing more than a thick white thread. A dark blood-like substance oozed from within its deep eye sockets and mouth.

Its mouth was once stitched close but the crazed Chain had ripped its mouth wide open. Suddenly, it directed its gaze towards me and charged forward on its spider-like legs.

Break brandished his weapon and flew towards the creature in midair. All I saw was a gleam of silver, a flash of light, and the chain's head dropped.

It struck the water, sending another crushing wave of blood over me, and slowly disappeared beneath the surface of the sea of blood.

"Ms. Ruin!" Oz's desperate voice cried out. Oz had swept farther away from me and was struggling in the waves. Once I had found ground underneath me, I stood ip, watching Break finish off the Chain's body.

It lashed out at him with its long black claws, but Break sliced off each limb with one clean stroke each.

Suddenly, there was a strange noise against the quiet darkness. It was the sharp rattling of chains. I whipped my body in the direction of the sound, listening with every fiber of my being.

 _Come…Come…Come to me…_ I could faintly hear the words whispering in my ear.

Maybe it was curiosity or some sense of independence that led me to follow the rising voice. I didn't even realize I was running until Break's voice called out to me. I didn't stop.

Churning blood lapped at me, pulling me back with every lurch. Small dim lamps scattered among the wreckage of broken toys and large glass trinkets, lit my way, leading me deeper into the darkness.

All of a sudden, something had a hold of me.

Sharp fingernails dug into the soft flesh of both my arms as the entity dragged me away with it.

A bright light, shimmering with specks of crystal opened within Abyss, and I was flung into the gaping portal.

A maniacal white grin spread out against the black atmosphere—a nightmarish farewell to send me off as the entity slowly faded into the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

I lifted my head up from red and black titles. My eyes were heavy when I attempted to open them, and I squinted into the blinding bright light.

My head was spinning and I felt nauseous but the light dimmed and my vision became clearer. I gasped at the creatures that were surrounding me.

Dolls and stuffed animals floated around in the air, grinning maniacally and staring at me with their empty eyes. I could hear their shrill laughter, as I pushed myself up from the floor. Stumbling forward, I caught myself and inspected my surroundings.

I was inside a wide room with purple curtains decorating the shadowed window and the entrance of the dark corridor was on the right.

A shiver ran down my spine and it was then I realized it was shockingly chilly. The air was so cold, my fingers felt like ice. The laughter of the marionettes and stuffed animals intensified, growing ever so louder.

"Who are you?" A bitter voice whispered into my ear.

In a panic, I jolted and turned to face the voice.

A young girl stared back at me.

Long snowy eyelashes fringed her lavender eyes and her hair was pure-white like snow with two strands braided on both sides of her head. She danced around me; her wavy white hair and dress flowing as she danced.

She wore a short frilly white dress, and over that, she wore an overdress that spread out under her waist. The sleeved were long and laced around her upper arms. A large bow wrapped around her back and black lace tightly circled her neck. Blue and white roses decorated her neck and waist.

"You are…"

The albino girl smiled with grace. "I am Alice."

The girl advanced nearer to me, reaching her hand out to me.

I recoiled away from her. "No…you can't be Alice. Where is the real Alice?" I demanded.

"Alice? Alice? Alice?" The imitation pondered.

"Where is Alice?!" I shouted, my eyes glowering in rage.

Suddenly, the albino Alice laid her soft hands on my cheeks. "Great pain and suffering because of Alice…Alice…" She leaned in close. Her face brushed against mine. "Is it this Alice? Do you regret trusting this Alice?"

My eyes widened in fear.

"Do you wish to turn back the clock? Do you wish to change the past?" She grinned.

"No!" I brushed her aside. "The past should never be changed no matter what, no matter how deeply I regret it…It was my sin. I don't need anything from you. You are nothing but an imitation, a fake Alice! I only want the real Alice!"

Suddenly, the girl's hands were around my throat, squeezing tightly. Her eyes became crazed and she grit her teeth.

Her grip grew stronger. " You won't take Alice!"

All of a sudden, there was a loud splitting noise that caused the room to rumble. The ground shook violently, causing the stuffed animals and dolls to fly around in a panic. The tiles cracked and broke beneath us. The glass panes shattered. Glass shards glimmered as they fall.

The imitation Alice released me. She staggered backward, clutching her head with both hands, and screamed.

"They're breaking into my room! Get out of my room!" She shrieked, madly.

I covered my ears, desperate to block out her ear-splitting cries. My eyes lingered over to the dark corridor and back to the maddened imitation of Alice. The dolls and stuffed animals swarmed around the imitation, sweet-talking her in order to calm her down.

My heart pounded in my chest as I lunged towards the corridor, wavering through the falling debris and tottering across the broken tiles.

I tripped, scraping my leg on a jagged tile, and fell into the corridor. My eyes were blind in the darkness—the vast and obscure dimension, drifting, searching for an inkling of light. I found none.

Suddenly, the resonance of a small sound tapped my eardrum. It was the slight rattling of the chains that I had heard before. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the metallic clinking of the chains.

Suddenly, a sharp pain punctured my chest. My skin felt as if red-hot irons were burning into it. My heart throbbed faster. I felt as if a heavy spiked ball had been placed between my ribs. Clutching my heart in agony, I opened my eyes.

A bright light was shining brightly before me, glowing in brilliant radiance.

The pain, deep like a sinking blade, continued to pulsate. The rattling of chains became louder. As the light faded, my eyes froze to what was hidden.

I gasped.

Where the light had vanished, a young girl now floated upright in midair. She was deathly still but her face was peaceful. Long glistening dark hair flowed around her body, as specks of white light akin to bright stars danced around her.

She wore a dark violet dress that cut off mid-thigh, and a black bow decorated her little neck. Her small feet were bare. Salmon lace coiled around her thin fair legs.

 _This girl? Was that "Alice" protecting her? Is this…the real Alice?_

I reached out and grasped onto her delicate wrist. Her skin was warm but her pulse was shallow. Suddenly, I realized that she was deep asleep.

With a thundering crack, the heavens above split. Its remains showered down upon us.

A large black hole appeared, swirling aggressively, like the insides of a great tornado. Protectively, I embraced the girl and held her close to me. But just as our surroundings began to close in around us, a hand stretched out from the core of the massive black and purple void.

Overwhelmed with surprise, I seized hold of it and we were lifted up into darkness. A familiar face broke through; his eyes were full of alarming panic and fear.

It was Gilbert, Gilbert Nightray of the Nightray Dukedom.

"Ruin!" He shouted, with a pained expression. "Hold on!"

I tightened my grip as winds whipped around me, tearing and ripping at us. Clinching my eyes shut, I held tight to Gilbert's hand with one hand, and held the girl close to me with the other. The pain was unbearable.

I collapsed onto a hard wooden surface, slamming my head, and knocking the wind out of me. Even with the little strength I had, I refused to move my body but I noticed that my hand still clasped the hand of the girl. She laid beside me, still sleeping.

Slowly, I rolled my eyes back and gazed at the people huddled around me. The silvery moon hung balanced in the night sky beyond the frosted window and cast shadows on their faces.

The numbing pain growing in my skull caused my eyes to weaken and I slowly closed them.

Everything was quiet.

 _There was a garden, a garden filled with dark purple flowers nestled in the dark moist earth. A large grey stonewall sat between them and a tall tower that rose up into the pale blue sky._

 _A small blurry child stood, looking gloomily into the terrace. Twisted blossoms lay crumbled under the child's feet._

" _Alice!" The scream echoed throughout the dark abyss._

 _Suddenly, my eyes came across a bright light like the fiery sun. It shone and burned away the darkness. Glimmering star-like specks suddenly began to collect around me, pasting themselves to my naked body._

" _What is this?"_

 _Their luster slowly began to devour me. A small hand spread out towards me. I reached out my own hand to grab a hold of the hand. Suddenly, my own hand shriveled to black ash, and faded away. I shouted, pleaded, and cursed but my body was still consumed._

 _"AAAAAAllllliiiiiccccce!"_

Shooting up from the covers, a massive pain overtook me, spreading through my head without warning. I sighed in relief once I saw the painted white ceiling then began to finger the bump on the back of my head.

"Ruin?"

The voice was familiar. I gasped in surprise at who sat at my bedside. Gilbert smiled, humored by my confused expression. His warm golden eyes held heir gaze against mine. "How are you feeling?"

"Can't complain." I nervously shrugged. "Wait…Wait a minute! Where were YOU all this time?!" I demanded, pointing angrily at him.

"Ruin?"

"You left me that creepy clown and just left!" My glare bored into his puzzled eyes.

He brushed his messy dark hair out of his eyes and laughed softly.

"Ruin!" Footsteps tramped across the room, quickly approaching me. Wide-eyed and worried, Oz suddenly flung himself on to the side of the bed beside Gilbert. "Are you okay?! We just got back! Are you injured?!"

I could not look away from those piercing green eyes.

"I'm fine." I assured with blunt honesty. I noticed Gilbert rising to his feet, about to turn his back on me. "Hey, you! Are you going to give me an answer?! " I snapped. I could feel the skin on my face heating up.

"I….was away on business." Gilbert's expression changed to one that was serious but also a little cold.

"Liar. That joker told me you were with this Vincent character. Who is he?"

"He's my brother." His sudden soft smile alarmed me, being that it seemed grieved. "Don't worry. He was only curious about you. I told him that you would be staying with us for a while." He laid a hand on the top of my head, playfully.

Gilbert's touch calmed me. I felt tranquil—at peace when I was with Gilbert despite only knowing him for a short time.

He had found me and took me in off the streets after all despite my situation. I still didn't understand why he would do that for me. He was a Nightray.

"Gilbert…I…"

"So Miss Ruin's awake? How exciting." Break jeered, alongside the bedroom door; a multi-colored lollipop pinched between his fingers.

"Oh great, you're back." I muttered, sensing the sarcasm in his voice.

"Now that's not very polite… is it Emily?" Break creepily tilted his head against his frivolous doll Emily, snickering in amusement.

"Shut up, you clown."

Lifting his lollipop against his lips, he concealed his wide grin. "I'm surprised. Even after your horrible ordeal in the Abyss, you still act like that." Break's words sent a shiver down my spine. His eye, dyed bloody red, fixed on me, as he slipped the lollipop between his lips. "Will you act like that when you see her?"

I stared at Break in shock, as he sat down on a large dark blue sofa, and rummaged through his coat—no doubt looking for the candy tin.

"What?"

"Ruin, we got Alice back! Alice is going to be fine!" Oz exclaimed, smiling cheerfully beside me. My eyes shifted to his, as I clenched the covers tightly in my hands.

Oz stiffened, petrified by my expression. "Ruin…?"

"It's no use seeing her at this time. She is still asleep. Heaven knows when she'll wake up." Break teetered the lollipop stick between his teeth, clearly deep in thought. "Pandora has already caught wind of her return back to this world…and the Vessalius and Nightray dukedoms are intervening…" His smile had disappeared and his eyes began to wander. "Enough with that scary expression already."

I relaxed, lowering my head, and letting loose the bundles of covers between my fingers. "I don't understand…why is this world so different than how I remembered it…everyone I knew is gone…except Alice…"

"Ruin…you knew Alice…?" Oz's voice quivered.

I remained silent.

Break's somber voice broke through the quiet. "You said this world is different. I take it…you were not born in this time? Where are you from exactly?"


	4. Chapter 4

"You were cast from the Abyss."

Break's cold words cut me deeply. His red eye fixed on me.

"Abyss?" Oz gasped in disbelief and wonder. His gaze made me uncomfortable and I wanted to avoid talking altogether.

"Shut up! Leave me alone!" I shouted, angrily, frightening Oz. He froze, hurt and pain-stricken. Though I felt my heart ache a bit, I stared at him coldly.

I turned my gaze to Break. "You don't know anything, Break! Stay out of my business!"

Break laughed. "Actually, quite the contrary. It "is" our business…since we are involved." Break began to walk towards my bed, waving his staff in one hand, and his lollipop in the other.

He plunged his staff straight towards me, stopping it within inches of my face. He smiled maniacally. "Do you think I am a fool?"

"Break!" Gilbert shouted.

"Your hate has made you quite arrogant. Revolting...but these detestable feelings have kept you motivated in the timeless Abyss." Break lowered his staff, smashing it against the wooden floor. "Quite sad really." He turned away from me. "Memories don't fade even after centuries…do they?"

"This is not a joke, Break!" Gilbert barked, slamming his hand down onto the small table beside him.

"Quite right, Raven." With that Break slowly strode towards the nearest window, frozen over with frost. He stared through the glass. "Bare in mind, I will not stand idly by and let you interfere with Pandora's ideals. You have, of your own free will, joined Pandora."

"I did not agree!" I remarked, in alarm.

"The chocolate you accepted marks the contract. You have accepted Pandora's terms without question." Break answered, in a serious tone.

"That's ridiculous." I glared at him, fuming with anger.

Suddenly, I noticed the soft white rain outside had stopped falling. The sky was still white, blending in with the miles of snow. I stared in wonder at the remains of the winter storm.

Pushing the thick covers off of me, I turned my feet and slid off the bed. My feet became numb the instant they touched the wooden floor, feeling a pinch of ice. I pattered across the floor over to window.

Break continued to watch the glimmer of the frost along the windowsill, as I stood motionless in his wake.

"We're all fools."

I did not bother to glance back to Break or even to Oz or Gilbert. With the turn of a knob, I slunk out of the bedroom door and into the shady lamp-lit hallway.

Once the door closed, I leaned up against the smooth wooden door and sighed in relief.

"Ruin, is it?" A soft male voice whispered.

All of a sudden, a warm hand clapped over my mouth before I could say anything. My whole body tense in fear.

"Shhhhh." The shadow hushed, but then he gently releasing me from his grip and backed into the darkness so I couldn't see his face. "Come." He slowly walked down the hall, bidding me to follow.

The shadow led me through the winding hallway until he abruptly stopped at the entrance to a mysterious room at the end of the dim hall. The door uttered a strangled creak as the shadow lightly pushed it open and motioned me inside.

My eyes widened when I caught sight of the young girl I rescued from the Abyss. She was tucked snug under the covers of a king-size canopy bed shrouded in white drapes that trailed to the foot of the red-carpeted floor.

The atmosphere was frigid and ominous.

"Do you remember?" The male voice whispered behind me.

I whirled around to face the shadow, in fear of who or what it may be. I gasped in shock.

Light blonde hair fell across his shoulders and down to his waist. His attire consisted of a long black coat with a golden cross emblem on the right side. Grinning, the man slunk closer to me.

 _This man…I've seen him before…A hundred years ago…but he was a child…"_ I shivered as I gazed into his eyes—one bright gold while the other was a dark crimson red.

"You do remember. Oh, I'm so happy." His face lit up with a childish joy. Suddenly, his eyes drooped. "Although, I'm sad you don't remember my name…well… it's a start…maybe that's a good thing for now." He smiled, like a naïve child.

His eyes wandered over to the bed where the sleeping girl lay. "Have you forgotten her too?"

I approached the side of the bed where the girl lay sleeping quietly. The shadow followed closely behind.

The girl was as peaceful as she was in the Abyss, and as beautiful. Her breath, visible like mine, was as white as snow.

 _This is Alice!_

"Do you recognize her?" The young man murmured.

I stared at the young girl's face, leaning closer, tracing every feature. "I.." My voice was feeble. _Alice. This is Alice. After centuries of waiting, I have her. I have them. My…_

I placed my clammy hands on the base of her tender neck, feeling the soft touch of her icy skin and the faint throb of her pulse. My fingers moved forward inch by inch until they pressed against her trachea.

Without warning, everything was swept up in black. Frozen in a state of numb hibernation, my consciousness slumbered beneath the black lake of my dreams and nightmares.

Suddenly, a voice thundered over my numb conscience and it grew louder. Although I couldn't make out the words, the voice was surely Oz's.

A speck of light was all I could catch in the darkness.

"Ruin! Wake up! Ruin!" Oz cried.

Words were becoming clearer and after attempting twice, I was able to slowly pry open my weak eyes and look up into the petrified face of Oz.

Gilbert was soon by his side.

"Ruin! Ruin! What happened?" Gilbert, in a cold sweat, stared down at my most likely dazed expression. "Ruin!"

"Can you guys stop shouting?" I muttered.

"Raven, there's no need to fuss. She's only drowsy." Break's voice grimly commented from a few feet away.

I didn't have the strength to turn my head.

"Break, she was found collapsed on the ground unconscious and Alice is missing!" Gilbert stated angrily, climbing to his feet to confront Break.

My skull felt as if drumsticks were thumping against it as I groggily pushed myself to sit up. As my eyes wandered, I noticed the canopy bed was empty—its sheets and covers disheveled—and Alice was nowhere to be found.

Oz sat depressed in the corner of the room; his arms were wrapped around his legs with his head sinking between his knees. Gilbert stood puzzled, cozied up against the arm of a rose-colored couch, deep in thought.

Across the table from me sat Break, sipping cup of sweet tea, delicately handled in his right hand.

Resting my chin upon the surface of the hard wooden table, I sulked as well, scowling with frustration.

Gilbert's faint voice broke the silence. "Break, what do you plan to do?"

Break stared bitterly into his tea.

"Break?" Gilbert repeated.

"That is the very same question you should be asking yourself, Raven. Miss Alice is gone and our Ruin was found sound asleep. You should know who the culprit is." Break took another sip of his tea.

"Vincent's chain is Dormouse." Gilbert blurted, seething with anger.

I raised my head. _Vincent?_

"What is he trying to accomplish now?" Gilbert covered his face with his right hand.

"Break, why would Vincent take Alice?" Oz questioned.

"That sewer rat could be aiding the Baskervilles." Break revealed with a bitter revulsion in his voice. Break was drastically unlike his usual jolly self. He was pretty unnerved.

"The Baskervilles?" Gilbert lifted his head, widening his eyes.

"They are closing in…" Break confessed, almost in a whisper. "What if they try to snatch another?"

I froze.

"What are you saying? I coldly asked, fiercely griped the rim of the table. The teacups and glass plates in front of me clattered. Break had lifted his cup as if prepared. "Are you saying that these Baskervilles will come after me?"

"Perhaps." Break sipped his tea.

"Who are the Baskervilles?"

"The Baskervilles are the followers of the one called Glen Baskerville." Gilbert commented. His amber eyes surveyed my fixed expression. "The Baskervilles want power….they crave it as does their leader."

"Things are not always as they seem, Raven." Break remarked.

"What do they plan to do with Alice?" Oz demanded.

"That I do not know." Break set his chin upon the edge of the table, sighing with utter boredom.

"You're lying."

Break eyed me. "Lying?"

"You know a lot more than what you are saying." I clenched my fists.

"Likewise." Break raised an eyebrow as he sipped his tea. "Tell me. What do you care?"

"What?"

"Why do you base your decisions on what I know or do not know?"

"I…"

"You should already know your next step already." Break's cold eyes surprised me.

I was caught off guard. I didn't know what to say to him. My mind could not devise a sly comeback to his arrogant words. That thought made me all the more pissed.

All I could do was glare at him. Annoyed, he, in turn, looked away from me.

Gilbert and Oz certainly could sense the tension between us, and they ogled at the both of us with blank expressions.

Unexpectedly, from the pit of my stomach came a low grumbling. Everyone perked up in confusion.

I eyed the others and just pretended nothing happened. I realized I hadn't eaten anything in a couple days since Gilbert had taken me to see Break. To be honest, it was a rather lavish meal at the Nightray estate.

But it had still been days since then, and other than the "contact" chocolate Break had given me, my stomach was empty.

I felt sickly from hunger, and as I glanced up at the contents of the table, one dish caught my eye.

"Mince pie?"

Gilbert, Oz, and Break turned their gazes at the words.

Mince pies, piled atop one another, sat on a large plate in the center. Grabbing hold of two mince pies fresh from the oven, I munched on them both. Once I took a bite out of one, I tore a chunk out of another.

The sweet flavor of fruit, spice, and cinnamon filled my mouth. As I smiled in happiness, Gilbert and Oz watched, shocked. Break appeared star-struck.

I ate two more, and again two more. Taking a light sip of cocoa, still hot, located beside the laced and layered angel cake, and slid the plate of mince pies away from me.

"I'm so happy you liked it, Ruin." A delicate hand patted my shoulder, causing me to jump. Suddenly, Miss Sharon's soft pink eyes were inches from mine. She smiled in a cute manner. There was a rosy tint to her light peach face.

"Lady Sharon created all of the delicious recipes before you. Her specialty is cakes but she has been practicing baking pies as of late." Break shot a proud smile to Sharon who smiled back in confidence.

Break's sudden mood alteration bemused all of us.

"It was very good, Miss Sharon." I said, shyly. I could feel my skin prickling.

Sharon blushed happily. "Thank you."

Break snickered. My face flushed red.

"What is up with your mood swings?" I hollered at Break.

"Break, what did you do? Ruin seems to be quite angry with you." Sharon lightly scolded.

"It seems." Break sipped his tea, hiding a slight grin.

I glared begrudgingly then stood and turned sharply, nearly running into Sharon.

"Pardon me." She gasped embarrassedly then quietly backed away. "Forgive me."

I nervously moved out of the way. "No, the fault was mine."

' _Forgive me'… Those words…_

"…Are you okay, Ruin?" Sharon sounded sad.

"Never better." My tone was obviously indifferent. This did not comfort her. I didn't say anything else in fear of making her feel worse.

Break let out a long sigh. "Uncute… not cute at all, wouldn't you say, Raven?"

"Shut up, Break. I don't need your little input…and by the way…we share the first step."

Break looked clueless. "First step?"

"To find Alice, of course." I stated the obvious.

He set his cup of tea down. "There is no need."

"What?"

"I have enrolled you into an academy, the third top prestigious school in the world!" Break chimed.

His smile was irritating.

"What for?!" I raged.

"Don't worry. We will all accompany you. You will need to pack and we will be off in the morning."

"I don't understand!" I wailed.

"Of course, you don't." He beamed.


	5. Chapter 5

The clopping of the hooves outside set my mind at ease, as I thought above what break said before.

 _You should already know your next step already._

I bit my lip in agitation. Resting my hand under my cheek, I glanced beside me where Oz rested his head, sleepily.

"Overly carefree, don't you think?" Break whispered from his seat across from me, shadowed amiss the rays of sunlight.

"What do you mean?" I was perplexed. "What exactly is Oz?"

"His is a taboo…Even he is unaware of this…" Break's eyes shifted out the window to the passing trees. "But the day he discovers who, or should I say "what" he really is, he will not be so carefree anymore."

"You make Oz seem like a monster. You are hiding a lot more than you are letting on." I smirked.

Break closed his eyes, but his irritating smile remained.

"Stupid clown." My eyes caught the light that danced off the white drops of snow, falling from the frostbitten trees. Blankets of snow covered the hills as far as the eye could see, but the main road was completely clear, and the steadfast carriage—lent to us by Lady Sharon—easily passed through.

The hazy sun was faintly seen behind the thick grey clouds.

Suddenly, it grew dark, as if we were passing underneath a bridge and the carriage itself slowed.

"We are here." Break uttered.

"Oz…" I gently whispered into Oz's ear. He didn't wake. Pressing his shoulder lightly didn't work either. Break was about to prod him with his staff when suddenly; a sharp jolt ran through the carriage. It must have been a bump, but it spooked Oz enough to spring him up from his seat.

The door to the carriage opened. The cold air struck us, numbing my fingers almost instantly. I had always hated the cold, even before the time I had no home to speak of.

Oz rubbed his hands together and heated them with his hot breath. Break seemed unbothered at all by the cold.

Before us, was Lutwidge Academy, an extremely massive building, larger than any mansion and constructed of white stone. A wide staircase led the way to the entrance, which was open, inviting us inside before we even got close.

We continued our walk down the center pathway where thick white pillars lined each side.

I spotted a couple of students; a boy and a girl carrying a few books in their hands and conversing with each other. The girl smiled brightly. _That expression…is similar to someone else I know…_

The girl's golden locks became more beautiful in the wake of the sunrays. Suddenly, I noticed something more peculiar. _She reminds me of someone._ I eyed Oz with interest.

"Oz…do you have a sister?"

Oz turned suddenly, staring at me with curiosity. Though he became paler than usual at the question.

"Why do you ask?" He asked.

"I was just…wondering if you have any siblings at all." _Could that girl not be… It could be nothing._

"Yes, I have a sister. She's younger than me but we were really close as kids. We haven't seen each other for a while though." Oz said, with a smile. " I'm actually forbidden by my family to see her." I knew he was putting up a front.

I didn't know how to respond to Oz so I kept silent. I felt awkward. _What should I do? I don't know._

Oz took a step towards me and smiled. "You don't have to say anything, Ruin. I'm okay."

I nodded.

"Hey, you lot!" A voice barked from behind us. We all turned our heads.

"What are you doing here on campus? I can see you all don't have uniforms. Explain!" A young man with his hands in his pockets walked towards us, irritated and ready to blow a fuse. He was clearly a student.

"Oh. Elliot." Oz walked past me over to the young man to greet him.

"Oh, it's you." Without a moment's hesitation, Elliot knocked Oz over the head with his arm. Oz fell to the ground and didn't move. "And Break too." The boy trudged forward towards the rest of us, ignoring Oz.

"Who is this, Break?" Elliot's irritated expression did not clear up. He simply looked at me, then Break, the back at me without another word.

"We have come to have a word with the headmaster about enrolling this little dear here into Lutwidge." Break grabbed me by my shoulder.

"Oh. The headmaster…" Astonished, Elliot straightened up.

"But…having just witnessed the unsightly treatment to newcomers here…I suppose we should impose elsewhere." Break grabbed me and turned to leave.

A wave of fear washed over Elliot. "No! Wait!" He called after us.

Break and I stared at him.

"I apologize for my behavior. I'll take you to see the headmaster." Elliot grumbled, resting a hand on his hip. Elliot had tried to remain as composed as he could but his pleading got the better of him. "And I'll see about someone taking him to the infirmary or something." Elliot hinted to Oz.

"Oh, that last part won't be necessary. I'm sure he'll be alright." Break smiled, deviously. "Well, okay." He released my shoulder. "Shall we go?"

"That's all it took?" I head Elliot bitterly mumble to himself.

Break faced me. "Oh, um, Ruin, could you wait here?" His smile was irksome.

"How long are you going to be?" I asked, worrisome of his timing.

"Don't know." He professed quickly, waved, and followed Elliot out of the hall.

"That cheeky git…I'll be here all day." I folded my arms.

Suddenly, a sound swept through the hall. Beautiful it was, but it was also faint.

The unique melody carried out, ringing like little sleigh bells against a soft breeze. The music caused my heart to ache a little, as I felt the sorrow in each note that resonated.

The captivating song whisked my feet down the hall after it in an attempt to catch it, but as quick as it came, it was then gone. The music had left me.

Out of breath, after turning the corner of the hall, I came across an empty room. A large mahogany grand piano sat in the center, personless.

The windows were wide open though, and the icy breeze outside brushed against the curtains. I leaned against the frame of the door, finding myself trapped in a forlorn trance.

"I sighed, despondently shifting my eyes from the grand piano to the open window. The glowing full moon shone brightly against the pitch of the sky. Not a single star flickered around the lone moon.

 _I should return and wait for Break…_ I thought to myself as I stepped out into the hallway.

"Um…are you a new student?" a small voice spoke. I stumbled forward, clumsily. My heart nearly shot out of my chest in panic. As I caught my footing, I glanced behind my shoulder. To my surprise, the girl with the golden hair from before stood in front of me, clutching a few books in her hands.

"Ah…yes…" I answered. In turning to face her, I gave her a slight smile.

Suddenly, she peered past me and then swerved to look behind her. "Where is your chaperone? Do you have one? Someone should be guiding you around school." She asked, clumsily.

I didn't have a answer.

"Oh, are you lost? I can help you." The girl asked, kindly. "I overheard we were having a new student. I'm one of the prefects of the school. I would be happy to give you a tour of the school."

"Sure…" I gave a warm smile. _Wait, what am I saying? And why did I just smile…? Idiot…_

"Okay then. Follow me." Shuffling the books in her hands, the girl turned and continued walking. I followed.

 _This girl…is this Oz's sister?_ I pondered.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?" I asked, curious.

She stopped so suddenly that I had to keep from running into her.

"Ada Vessalius. I don't like formalities so you can just call me Ada, okay?"

 _Vessalius…so he is Oz's sister…_

"What is your name?" Ada asked in a soft voice.

"…Ruin."

"A peculiar name…" Ada commented.

"It is the last thing I was called…I don't remember anything of my true name." I confessed.

"But…are ruins not also beautiful to look at…" Ada smiled, warmly.

"Hey you!" the loud voice shouted through the hallway. It was familiar, almost too familiar, had I already heard it not too long ago.

Ada and I looked to the end of the hall to find a young man in a school uniform trudging through the hallway with an irritated expression on his face.

"Elliot…I was just showing Ruin the school…" Ada called in a modest tone.

He ignored her.

"The headmaster wants to see you…Ruin, was it?" Elliot asserted in an aggressive tone. He then suddenly shifted his eyes and glared at Ada. Ada looked away, timidly.

"Why are you glaring at her?" I commented, biting back my temper. "Brute."

"What did you say?" Elliot barked.

"Stop glaring at her…" My blue eyes sharpened as they met his.

"Just shut up and come along." Elliot grumbled, and started to leave us. He then gave me an unpleasant dirty look.

I smiled at Ada. " I should follow him… You were so kind to me. Thank you Ada."

"Will you hurry up?" Elliot complained, as I crossed the corridors and caught up to him. He was leaning up against the wall, crossing his arms, bitterly. It was then that I recalled his appearance and not just his temper.

His hair was short and messy, beige in color. It fell over his light blue eyes and he also wore black studs in his ears.

"Stop badgering me. You are extremely rude, you know. Hurting Oz, bossing me around, and ignoring Ada. No one would want to be around anyone who behaves as badly as you do. You're worse than a spoiled child." I muttered. My eyes fixed on his.

His glare suddenly disappeared and he turned his back to me. "Let's go/" His voice was calm.

 _He…calmed down?_ I followed slowly behind him through large double doors.

I sighed when my eyes met an unfortunate sight.

"My dear Ruin! So sorry I was so long…I came back for you…but you were nowhere to be found!" Break chimed, lying upon a pearl-white decorative sofa—his legs crossed. He wagged a candy cane back and forth in his hand.

"It's a lie. He's been here the whole time. He hasn't left." An unfamiliar monotone voice commented from across the room.

"Oh, Reim, must you deepen the hole I'm in?" Break laughed carelessly.

"Why you…" My eyes pierced his. "Would you have had me wait for you all day?!" I snapped.

"Depends on how long you can wait…but apparently not very long since Reim had to come find you…very impatient indeed, Miss Ruin." Break taunted, crunching the candy cane in his mouth.

 _I am going to kill him._ I thought, as I stared icily at Break.

"Break, you shouldn't have made her wait at all." The voice scolded.

A young man with very short light brown hair and glasses shot up from a small desk piled high with dusty books and stray papers. The moment he stood up, papers scattered around him.

He wore a long black robe and a brooding expression.

His gaze switched from Break to me. He didn't utter a word but scoured me with his eyes. Uncomfortable, I just stared downward until his eyes veered on Break again. Then, he unexpectedly departed.

"What was that about?" I questioned, facing Break and crossing my arms.

"It appears Reim is interested in you. Though, it's hard to know what he is thinking." Break remarked, sniggering with glee.

I felt a feeble drift of wind behind me, weaving around to notice Elliot shut the door behind him with solemn face. "So, Miss Ruin, how do you like school?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Achoo!" I sneezed, my eyes felt as if they were about to pop out of my head. I flipped furiously through the dusty thick book. A pentagram was etched on the cover.

"Ow, ow, it still hurts." Oz laid a hand on his hand, a pained expression on his face. He sat cross-legged, upon a soft crimson couch by the window. Tears welled up in his emerald eyes.

"You're finally awake…" My eyes swiveled towards Oz for a moment. "That person— Elliot must have hit you pretty hard for you to pass out like that." My attention returned to the book. "Break told me you had disappeared when he returned for you. Where do you go?" I asked curiously, continuing to turn pages.

"I…guess I must have wandered around in daze." Oz shrugged, still massaging the bump on the top of his head. "Next thing I knew I was in here…so I feel asleep?"

"A daze, you say." I whispered.

"Huh?" Oz stared, confused.

When I slammed the book closed, a small cloud of dust exploded, and I sneezed again. My blue eyes became itchy.

Once I slid the book back into the self with the other books, I rubbed my eyes with the sleeve of my coat. _Why are these books so dusty? Don't they have a maid to clean or something?_ Scanning the other books, I used the tip of my finger to gently pull each out halfway, in order to survey the cover.

 _ **Half an Hour Ago**_

" I just can't wait to see you in a school uniform, Ruin!" Break chimed, clapping and smiling happily in his chair.

"What, I have to wear a school uniform?" I stared at Break, dumbstruck, and knitted my brows.

Suddenly, a woman barged into the room. Her foot came first, shoving the door out of the way. Break and I watched, flabbergasted by her strength.

Long brown hair flowed freely behind her. Her eyes were scary and auburn on color. Her arms tightly carried a school uniform consisting of a black louse, white coat, black ribbon, and a short white skirt.

Once the monstrous but petite woman caught her breath, her dark eyes became soft, and she looked upon me with motherly warmth.

"Miss Ruin, please excuse my intrusion. My name is Agatha Collins. I am here to fit you in your school uniform." Her voice was firm but sweet. She had a smile that was similar to Break's; it was cheerful but also mischievous.

I eyed her dress at once. It was unusual—the colors were outrageous. It was orange with black hemming around the arms and the bottom spread out like an umbrella.

The waist was so tight her bulging breasts were pushed upward and were more noticeable.

Another noticeable thing about her dress was that it was way too long. I was surprised that she hadn't stumbled over it when she barged into the room.

"Come now, we mustn't wait. You will start your classes tomorrow. We must get you fitted at once!" She held out the uniform.

"I don't think—" I began, backing away from the woman, but Ms. Collins cut me off.

" I just know you will look so adorable in this!" She grabbed hold of my arm.

All of a sudden, Agatha gave a shrill but small shriek. A long cane had shot out between us.

My heart almost stopped.

Break stood beside me, holding his cane out, and stared at Ms. Collins. His eyes were sharp like slits. His expression then suddenly turned friendly. "My apologies. Ruin is such a shy girl. She would like to dress unaccompanied." He grinned with charm.

Ms. Collins blushed, red in the face. She released my arm and stumbled backwards, clutching the uniform in her hands. Break out his arms to receive the uniform. A flustered Ms. Collins gave it to him, but then turned and hurried quickly out the door from whence she came.

I stared at Break, curiously. "What was that about?"

"Did you want to dress alone…or was I mistaken?" Break asked, his red eyes glimmering. He handed me the uniform.

My face flushed deep red. "No. You weren't mistaken."

"Well, that's good." Break slid past me to return to his couch. He then yawned and threw himself onto the couch. His staid eyes met mine. "I'll talk to the headmaster. Go do as you like."

I nodded, laying the uniform upon the couch's arm. Without a glance towards Break, I slipped out the door.

"Brother!" Ada cried weakly, her face panicked once she caught eye of her brother rubbing his scalp. She rushed past me to her brother's side, kneeling in front of him.

A quiet hush was heard over the library.

"Don't worry Ada. It's just a bump. I'm alright." He smiled, cheerfully, as if the pain disappeared suddenly. His green eyes met hers. "It's nice to be able to see you, Ada."

Ada grabbed her brother's jacket, pressing her face to his chest. "I missed you, brother." A tear streaked down her cheek.

Oz gently ran a hand through Ada's long blonde hair, letting the strands slide through his fingers. I turned my gaze from the two siblings and focused on the books once again, tracing my fingers along the covers.

"Oh, Ada.." He suddenly, lifted her face to him. "This is—"

"Ruin." Ada's soft voice like a bell cut her brother off.

Surprised, I looked to Ada.

"You've met?" Oz glanced at me, puzzled.

"I offered to give Ruin a tour of the school." Ada told her brother, glancing in my direction as well.

My eyes shifted away from her in embarrassment.

Oz eyed me with a devilish childish grin. "Soooooo, you were lost too."

"I wasn't lost!" I explained, biting back my temper. The hush sounded yet again—this time shrill.

"Sure." Oz seemed quite happy to have dirt on me. "Aw, isn't she cute?" He beseeched Ada while patting her head.

"I don't know why I bother with you." I muttered, circling round the corner into the next hallway of books.

"Wait, Ruin!" Oz shouted.

"Quiet!" A woman, the librarian, scolded him from her dark mahogany desk. She had risen from her desk and stared menacingly at Oz. Oz just shrugged and smiled earnestly at Ada.

 _That Oz!...making a fool out of me!_ I grit my teeth. At once, I stopped. Something caught my eye.

The words **ABYSS** were written in silver on the spine of a black book. My curiosity was sparked and I reached for it.

With alarming speed, a hand grabbed my wrist. Although, it was sudden, the person's grasp was dainty.

"So, you are the Ruin that Break keeps speaking of?" The delicate hand belonged to a man; his face was inches from mine. "Quite astonishing." A pair of violet eyes peered into me.

His long white hair, wrapped in a braid then a ponytail, trailed down his back. A clump of bangs fell over the right side of his face.

A smile spread over his lips.

"What…what are…?" I fussed, uneasy.

He leaned close. His warm breath against my skin sent a shiver through my body. "Do not save Alice." His whispered sounded like a warning.

Revealing a small knife beneath his sleeve, he pointed it at my throat. "Do not interfere." Still smiling, he pulled back, tossing his cloak aside as he left the aisle.

 _Did…Didn't anyone see that? What…?_

"Wasn't that the headmaster, Ada?" Oz questioned.

I swirled around to see Oz and Ada peeking from the end of the aisle.

 _Had they been watching this whole time? Did they not see the knife?_

"Ruin, the headmaster seems to like you." Light pink colored Ada's cheeks. "What did he say to you?" Her eyes grew with interest.

Turning my back on them, I said, "Nothing" but my tone was shaky. Fear obviously shook my voice.

"My apologies…I didn't mean to pry or make you uncomfortable." Ada nervously concealed her lips with the edge of her fingers; her eyes lowered.

"Don't worry about it."

"What's wrong, Ruin?" Oz asked, worry straining his voice. He stepped toward me.

"Leave me alone, Oz." My tone was harsh. I would have regretted it but my frustration towards him was far too great to overcome.

 _What am I doing? I shouldn't even be concerned about him. …He's Alice's property. Maybe that's why. He's…_

I refused to meet his gaze, and Ada, I was sure she was confused. But why should I care? She's not involved in these matters at all.

"Just leave me be for now." I strutted past Ada and Oz—the book titled **ABYSS** tucked under my right arm.

Without looking behind me, I quickly made my way down the hall—the book titled **ABYSS** in my hand. My head was spinning.

 _That was the headmaster? What was—He mentioned Alice—no—he said to not interfere…does the headmaster have something to do with Alice's kidnapping?_

"Ruin?" A voice panted from behind me.

"Oz!"

Oz was out of breath, close to collapsing, but he forced words to come out anyway.

"What's wrong?" He stared at me with eyes hungry for answers. "What did the headmaster say to you?"

 _Guess they didn't see anything…_ "He just greeted me is all…Oz, don't worry. Please go back to Ada. You haven't seen her in a while, right?"

Oz seemed shocked. "Um…I guess you're right. He rubbed his head smiling shyly. "But still…" His eyes turned desperate.

"Don't worry."

Suddenly, Oz knitted his eyebrows as if he was frustrated.

"Oz?"

I noticed his eyes were on the book in my hands.

"Oz?"

Suddenly, Oz turned without a word and walked away.

 _Oz? He seems different… What's got him so spooked?_

I tightened my grip on the book.

Scanning each door on both sides of the corridor, I spotted my room. A red lollipop wrapped in a white ribbon was tied around the door handle. Break had mentioned that the "room would be sweet"

 _Idiot._

After I twisted the handle, there was a small squeak like a mouse as the door opened. I sighed heavily, but then gasped when my eyes caught sight of the room.

There was a medium-sized bed with ornamental dark wooden frames, and the covers were cream-colored. A beautifully carved dresser was to the right of the bed with a large circular mirror above it.

The curtains of the window were drawn back to reveal the bright white sky outside.

Closing the door behind me, I made my way over to the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of the snow falling from the trees. The winter sky was beautiful, swirling silver and pure white akin to the snow upon the ground.

The wind brushed off the piles of snow from the trees, sprinkling it throughout the atmosphere. Droplets of snow water fell like tears.

"Winter is so dull." I shifted my gaze to the inhabitants in the snow below the trees.

A young girl and boy were playing in the snow; bright smiles illuminated their faces. Staring with curiosity, I wondered if they were dating or if they were friends.

Suddenly, the girl hit the boy square in the jaw with a snowball. I watched with cruel interest, assuming he would be mad. But the boy just laughed. He began to roll a ball of snow in his hands as the girl began to make her escape behind a tree.

He chased her around the tree and swung the snowball at his attacker. It hit the girl in the chest but she just laughed.

Bitterly, I turned away from the window. Almost forgetting the book in my hands, I sat upon the bed and opened the book.

 _The Abyss…_

Flipping through the pages, taking in each words and symbols; my mind took in this new knowledge about this unknown place I knew nothing about. Sure I had wasted away in the place for so long…but I didn't know anything about it.

 _The Abyss… a paradise?... A sacrifice…Child of Omen—red eyes….Abyss turned in chaos…Droplets of light?...Messsengers of the Abyss…Baskerville?_

"Those are the people who want Alice!" I grit my teeth. "But it doesn't explain why they want her!"

Tracing though the pages, I read more.

 _Contractors? ...Incuse? Sharon mentioned that…_ Puzzled, I loosened the cuff of my coat and shirt, examining my milky skin for an "incuse". I found no mark.

"Contractors have the control of chains…that explains Break, Miss Sharon, and Gilbert."

The book was rather thick but no matter what I read, it didn't have all the information I wanted. There were still pieces of the puzzle missing.

 _I don't get it. All this information…_

The book was clearly handmade and messily written. It was almost like a collection of notes from someone's study.

Setting the book aside, I spread myself out across the covers and brushed my dark bangs to the side with the back of my hand.

Letting out another sigh, I closed my eyes to catch a bit of rest.

 _She hadn't told me about the Abyss before…such a scary place…it's such a relief to be out of that place…_

I pushed myself up from the covers, deep in thought.

 _AAAAALLLIIICCCE!"_

"But still!" I shoved myself off the bed and ran to the entrance, turned the doorknob in frustration and pressed through the door.

Black clothing—a jacket—two arms grabbed me by the shoulders. My heart almost stopped in alarm.

"Ruin." The voice was familiar.

"Gilbert." Looking up into his golden eyes, I felt a sense of peace. His presence was placid and friendly even if he rarely smiled. My frustration was nearly gone.

There was also strange sense of familiarity with him, as if I had known him all my life.

He released me and took a step back.

"How are you adjusting to life at the academy?" He laid a hand on my head. His black hair was matted; loose strands fell over his eyes.

"The welcome was rude but I guess there are some nice people here." I huffed, recalled my first impression of Elliot, but also thought of Ada's kindness.

He cracked a smile. "That's good. I see you aren't in your uniform though."

"Yeah, this crazy lady was going to have me fitted but Break stopped her. Apparently, Break is going to bring up the matter with the headmaster. No way I'm wearing a skirt." I grumbled with distaste.

Gilbert just smiled.

"Anyway, I have to find Break. Do you know where he is?" I started forward.

 _I don't know if I want to tell Gilbert about the headmaster…Break is the best person to talk about this— or maybe the worse…I could be wrong about this._

 _Wait._

I eyed Gilbert. "Gilbert, where were you?"

He nodded.

"Alice?"

"He won't discuss her location with me. It's just games with Vince." Gilbert gritted his teeth and looked away.

"Are you going to keep pressing at him?"

Gilbert suddenly looked gravely serious. "Of course!"

Suddenly, something caught his eye and he fixed his eyes straight ahead.

"Elliot?"

Elliot stood a few feet away, glaring at Gilbert.

"What are you doing here?" Elliot asked, his eyebrows twitching.

"Visiting." Gilbert admitted, in a low instinct voice.

"When Break and that girl arrived, I was wondering where you weren't with Break." Elliot muttered. "Aren't you his servant?"

"Is that what you think, Elliot?"

Elliott was silent but his expression did not soften. His eyes then darted to me. "Break wants to see you, Miss Ruin."

I nodded. Then Elliot turned his back—to my surprise, he grinned, although it was just for a second. I followed him and Gilbert trailed behind me.

As we walked, I stared mostly at Elliot's back, trying to figure him out. _It's obvious he doesn't like me…why did he address me so formally anyway? And why did he grin like that? Is he making fun of me?_

My glare was so strong, it was shocking I didn't burn a hole through his back, or at least, cause him to turn around and confront me.

Before I knew it, we had stopped in front of a reddish wooden door. The plaque read **STUDY ROOM**.

Elliot opened the door and stood to the side to allow Gilbert and I to enter first. Once we were inside the study, Elliot sharply shut the door behind us.

"So easy." A childish voice shouted, overjoyed and proud with herself.

Gilbert and I stared in stupor at the small figure perched on the top of a cluttered bookshelf. The voice sounded female. From head and toe, a dark red cloak covered her, the hood hiding her face.

Only a large unpleasant grin was seen under her hood.

"Who are you?" Gilbert demanded, drawing his black pistol.

"I am Zwei."

"Zwei?" Gilbert lowered his gun. "Echo?"

Suddenly, Zwei became infuriated. "I AM THE ORIGINAL! NOT THE ECHO!" She lunged at Gilbert with a knife. "I AM NOISE!"

A long bang erupted as a shot was fired. Zwei fell to the floor with a thud, clutching her arms, stained with blood. Her knife landed a few feet away.

Gilbert pointed his gun at her head. His finger trembled as he hesitated to pull the trigger.

"Gilbert!" I warned as Elliot pressed a black blade to Gilbert's throat.

"Elliot…" Gilbert's golden eyes scanned Elliot's crazed blue eyes. "You're not Elliot, are you?"

"Really…Raven couldn't detect Duldum. You're really naïve." Zwei's hood had fallen back, revealing the face of a young girl with white hair braided on the right side of her head, decorated with a cylinder ornament. "Duldum, now!" She shouted.

Elliot slid his sword out from under Gilbert's neck and struck him with the hilt of the sword. Gilbert fell to his knees. Zwei got to her feet and approached me.

"So, you're Ruin?" Zwei traced her fingers over my cheek, staring into my eyes. She played with my hair, twisting her fingers in the dark locks.

"What do you want?" I asked, unafraid.

"I want you. Well…" Zwei smiled manically, "I want to kill you." As I stared into her dark eyes, I knew she meant it. "But first, I'll start with the raven." She shuffled over towards Gilbert with a bored expression on her, leaning over to meet him face-to-face. "Duldum."

Elliot placed the tip of the sword at the base of Gilbert's neck, grinning madly.

"Off with his head!" Zwei shrieked; her face lit up with happiness.

"Stop!" I screamed at Elliot. "Don't do it!"

"Elliot's hands trembled. All of a sudden, the craziness in Elliot's eyes faded. He took a few steps back and dropped his sword, looking dumbstruck. He noticed Gilbert on his knees in front of him and the sword he had just dropped. "Gilbert." He gasped in shock.

Zwei appeared shocked. "You cut Duldrum's strings!" Then her expression turned furious as she reached for the knife and came at me.

Someone wearing a dark blue coat jumped in front of me, blocking Zwei's attack. I didn't see his face but Zwei's face expressed absolute terror.

"Run away, Little Baskerville," whispered Break with a cold slyness.

I backed away modestly, slamming my back against the wall behind me.

Break whipped around. I gasped when I noticed the hollow hole where his left eye should have been. His expression was scary.

Quickly, he walked away to attend Gilbert, who was now sitting up, in a daze. Elliot was standing alongside the wall, motionless.

"Raven, can you see me?" Break asked, leaning in front of Gilbert. Gilbert didn't say anything. "Raven."

Break's tone became harsh.

Gilbert lifted his head then nodded.

"Good. It would be unfortunate if my other eye was gone too." Break got to his feet and moved towards Elliot.

"Next time, don't let your emotions get the better of you."

Break closed the door behind him as he left.

I stared at Gilbert then Elliot then at the door. Without another thought, I broke through the door and chased after Break.

"Break!" I called ahead.

Break kept walking, his blue cloak flowing behind him; his cane wavering about in his hand.

"Break, did you plan this?" I questioned, burning with rage.

"Are you that untrustworthy of me?" Break's voice was unkind.

"You deliberately didn't step in until the very end. Gilbert was going to be killed but—!"

Break turned his face a little. All I could see on his face was a scowl. "You saved him, didn't you?"

"Why did you—?"

"Because I was interested." Break stated, dryly. "I was interested in what you would do in that situation. There will be plenty more in the future."

"What?"

"I knew you were keeping secrets. That ability…the ability to rebel a chain's will…I can only assume this happened after you were cast in the Abyss…is that right?"

"No, I've had it long before that." I faced the ground. "At one time, she…Alice told me it was a gift."

"It will be useful."

"That girl could have been useful! She was a Baskerville! Why did you not capture her?"

"Did you think we did sense something strange about you the moment you came to us?"

My eyes burned him.

"And Raven…why would he have taken you in otherwise? There are thousands of orphans abandoned on the streets everyday…and yet he saved you. Why is that?"

"What are you saying?" Even from far away, I saw his gaze. His crimson eye did not blink. It trapped me. My consciousness was swirling; his words made no sense.

"A faint memory of you inside him… took hold of his conscience and compelled him to save you."


	7. Chapter 7

_A faint memory of me inside of him…took hold of his conscience and compelled him to save you…_

I stared down at Gilbert's face. Peaceful as it was, his expression changed slightly ever minute or so. Oz and Ada, both next to me, couldn't keep their eyes off of him either.

We knew he was in pain but we couldn't do anything.

"I would say that he was lucky but his pain says different. He's suffered severe head trauma." With care, the young nurse positioned an ice pack under Gilbert's resting head.

She turned to us with a smile. Her warm blue eyes gazed down at us behind her thin-rimmed circular glasses. Lifting one finger, she pressed it against her lips. "Rest is the best thing he needs right now. I have to leave momentarily. Make sure you keep that ice pack under his head."

I glanced over to the window. Elliot stood against the window's frame, gazing worriedly at his brother. Once he noticed my gaze, he swiftly turned his head, focusing his attention outside.

"Well, I'm off." The nurse waved. All of our eyes watched her strut out the door; her dark brown chestnut hair swished behind her.

Once her footsteps had grown faint, all of our eyes fell on Gilbert again, even Elliot.

 _Break was a little too hard on him… as well as everyone else. I almost feel…a little sorry for him…he wasn't in control of his body._

Gilbert winced.

Oz gave Elliot a dirty look. "You're horrible. How did you manage to hit Gilbert over the head that hard?"

Elliot's eyes pieced Oz like daggers.

"Oz, stop." I grabbed Oz's arm. "Come now, don't fight." I watched Elliot. His eyes said he meant to kill but he didn't move or say a word.

 _Oz and Ada knew nothing of the intruder or the Chain. They had been lied to…by Break. Break had left out the part about the Chain and the intruder entirely and put all the blame on Elliot. Everyone had thought that Elliot in a temper had injured Gilbert. The story was unclear; Break had made sure of that. No one even asked any questions at all, Elliot was taking the full heat._

"Why did you hit him? Elliot! Give me an answer!" Oz shouted, his eyes blazing with anger. I was surprised at Oz. Normally Oz was either worried or just a happy-go-lucky annoyance, but he was seriously enraged with Elliot. Luckily, Oz wasn't very physically strong so I was able to hold him back with one arm.

"Oz - let him be. Sit down. What would Gilbert think if he saw you acting like this?" As I tried to reason with Oz, I tightened my grip on his arm. Oz did not look at me, but continued to glare in disgust at Elliot.

"Elliot…" Ada called in her small voice.

" I don't want to hear it!" Elliot snapped, ripping away from the window, and tearing out the door.

The room was silent. "It's strange, why would he hurt Gil on purpose…He's in so much pain right now." Ada whispered.

I looked over to Ada, who stared at the door in sadness.

"Poor Elliot."

"I'm not buying it. He hurt me on the first day of school. I passed out!" Oz raised his voice. "I forgave him for that…but I won't for hurting Gil." Oz tightened his fist. Both Ada and I became tense, expected Oz to fly out the door after Elliot.

But he didn't, at least not as we expected. He faced the door and turned the knob slowly.

"Sorry Ada…Ruin." He said before he closed the door behind him.

As I sprung to my feet, a soft pull on my sleeve halted me in my tracks. "Ada?"

She looked down shyly. "I think…they should be left alone."

"What?" I stared at her in confusion.

"We aren't really involved…are we? I don't think Oz will fight Elliot…or even the other way around right now…" Her dazed eyes wavered over to Gilbert's sleeping face. "It's strange…it's hard to imagine Elliot would do something like this to Gilbert."

 _Even I would think so, is Break daft?_

"I know he's not a bad person. He has a temper…but I've seen him help the other students. He's quite nice…"

"Ada." I watched her, fascinated by her resolve.

"I don't mind…if Elliot hates me…truth is I really admire him." Ada whispered.

"Admire?" I was surprised.

 _But he talks to her so rudely…_

"It's a little silly, isn't it?" She tipped her head, blushing.

"Sure is."

"Huh?" She stared at me, a little shocked by my answer.

"He treats you so badly, but you admire him."

"Yeah." Ada looked away. "I don't mind, so he doesn't like me, that doesn't matter to me."

"You're strange Ada." I tried to hold in a slight chuckle.

Ada gave a curt smile.

"Do you love him?"

"Huh?" Ada turned back to me, wide-eyed.

"Just curious."

Ada just smiled. "No, I love someone else."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Her face was tinted pink but she wore her smile proudly. I hadn't been this comfortable with anyone since Alice. I felt a little normal again. I felt grateful to Ada for this just as I felt grateful to Gilbert for saving my life.

"So this person you love…what are they like?"

"He's very charming." Her blush grew redder.

 _Charming?_

"Do you like anyone Ruin?"

I stared down at Gilbert's face then up again at Ada.

"Is it a secret?" She smiled, coyly. "It's alright, you don't have to tell."

"So, Ruin, I heard you helping you are helping Oz find Alice." Ada clasped her fingers together on her lap. Her gold eyes traced me, beaming with curiosity.

"Oz told you?"

"Yes, he told me. He told me Break bribed you with chocolate." She looked a little amused as she gracefully lifted a hand to her mouth. "Do you really like chocolate that much?"

Even though she had kindness about her voice, I was a little peeved.

"What of it?" I tucked my hand under my cheek, resting my head upon my arm.

"It's cute, Ruin." Ada said with a sweet smile.

I widened my eyes, blushing a little. "Thank…you…"

"You're welcome."

"You…" I started.

Ada observed me, awaiting the rest of what I was about to say.

"You…Do you like it here…at school?"

"Yeah, it's pretty fun. Learning…making friends and all" Ada glanced towards the window. The sun's glow was faint but the warmth of it was like a massive tight blanket covering us.

"Friends?"

"Yes." Suddenly Ada noticed my expression before I looked away.

"Ruin…have you ever had friends?"

I glanced in her direction. "Um…" I didn't know what she would think or what she would do, but I didn't want to lie to her. She really cared and she was honest with me. I just had to be honest. "Not really."

Ada looked down at her clasped hands. "…I see."

"I…" My lower voice caught Ada's attention and she glanced back at me. "…I have a friend here…now with me…don't I?" I smiled hopefully.

She grasped my hand tenderly and smiled kindly. "Yes…You do, Ruin." Her hand was warm and its warmth flooded through my hand.

"Ada…"

Suddenly, the door opened.

A young girl stood in the center of the doorway. Her eyes scanned the room while Ada and I watched her with uncertainty. She was very much like an emotionless doll, with white hair and cold grey eyes. She was clothed in a blue and white dress cut mid thigh complete with a black tie.

"Pardon." She said in a monotone voice.

I was lost for words, Ada also seemed unsure of what to say so we both just watched her strut quietly over to where Gilbert slept. I nearly gasped when I saw her face more closely.

"What's his condition like?" She glanced at Ada, then me. Her white hair styled in a bob was beautiful, but honestly what caught my attention more was the reddish mark shaped like a hand upon her left cheek. It looked painful and I couldn't help but feel sympathy for this mysterious girl.

"The doctor says he's suffered severe head trauma…but he's going to be alright. He's sleeping now. Please, don't wake him." Ada relayed the doctor's information to the girl, but my eyes drifted away from her gaze back to her injury.

Ada caught me staring and she nudged me. Even as she nudged me, she did not take her eyes off the girl. Gilbert had told me that Ada was the one who had given him his hat. It was pretty clear how fond of him she was. I was ambivalent about this outcome.

"Um…" Ada took the opportunity to talk to the stranger. "May I ask your name?" Her voice, usually quiet and shy was much more anxious. I was surprised.

"Echo." The mysterious girl answered.

"Nice to meet you Miss Echo." Ada said with a sudden smile, her voice was also much more gentle. "Do you know Gil?" Ada stood up from her seat next to me and moved over towards the girl called Echo.

"It's just Echo." The girl wasn't looking at us anymore, her gaze was back on Gilbert. "Echo came to see this man, his brother is very worried…but I now see that this man is well so I'll take my leave." The girl Echo motioned for the door.

"Wait, why did you come to see him? Who exactly are you?" I had already stood from my seat and began walking towards her. I was perplexed more than I was irritated.

 _What's with this girl?" By "his brother", does she mean Vincent? Is Vincent here?_

" I just told you…I am Echo." The girl, any trace of feeling absent from her voice. A mindless puppet was what she reminded me of, or at the very least it was what I saw in her. I bit my lip.

 _Does…she work for Vincent?_

"Wait!" I shouted, but Echo kept walking. It was as if she didn't even hear me, as if I didn't even exist. She didn't turn her head or make any sort of expression, no movement at all. When she touched the doorknob, I followed after quickly, reaching out for her hand. Once through the door, my hand only caught air. The girl Echo was gone.

* * *

 _ **Epilogue**_

Letting out a loud yawn, I sat on the side of the bed, about ready to fall asleep. I glanced towards the window, now closed – I had opened it moments ago for some fresh air although instead I was greeted with bitter cold. The ice along the panels of the window was slowly melting. The scent of the sweet cedar from outside and the soft breeze bringing with it new smells, was uplifting.

The room was now very warm and very cozy like a well-heated small log cabin out in the woods. The candlelight beside my bedside flicked, a fuzzy light in a very dim room. It was a long day and I was eager for some shut-eye.

I began to unbutton my royal blue coat, slid it off, and threw it beside me. Pulling up my white dress shirt, I squeezed my head out of it and tossed that to the side as well. The heat from the fire prickled my bare skin.

As I reached for the nightshirt folded neatly at the foot of my bed, I heard the door creak open behind me.

"Ruin, we need to talk."

My eyes darted up and met Elliot's who stood in the doorway. At the sight of me, he froze and his face began to turn white as a ghost. In any other situation, I would have laughed at him cause of how stupid he looked, but in this situation, I just watched him.

It was too late to grab my nightgown anyway.

"I…"

Elliot slammed the door behind him. I glared at the door a few more seconds as the sound of footsteps echoed through the hallway before I snatched my nightgown and continued getting ready for bed.


End file.
